


Upon The Midnight Kiss

by HaruPotter15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions Of The Wizarding World, Mild Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Some Humor, Some Plot, Soul Bond, Violence, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruPotter15/pseuds/HaruPotter15
Summary: Klaus Mikaelson/ Maximilian Blackwood (OC)This fic contains SLASH, in other words BoyXBoy. If you're too fussy and don't like this kind of stuff then move your slimy ass to another fanfic. Cya.Maximilian Perseus Blackwood is your average everyday Wizard... On the run. His life is a twist of ups and downs and he literally just doesn't give a fuck anymore.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!  
> 1\. unbeta'ed (as usual)  
> 2\. may be slightly OOC for a few characters

 

>  
> 
> **Chapter One**
> 
> _ **Death Is But The Next Great Adventure** _
> 
>  
> 
> Max doesn't exactly know what happened. One moment he was walking down the street with Teddy to a nearby ice cream parlor and the next he’s chained down to a chair in an old warehouse, top half of his body drenched in water, his skin steaming up from the contact and his mouth releasing a loud hissing sound as his eyes, deep and full of irritation, snap open behind a pair of black rimmed glasses, the blue in them swirling around in confusion and promising pain. His fingers clench into fists, the movement being strained by the chains around his wrists and he let's out a groan, eyes lifting themselves to make contact with familiar gooseberry colored orbs.
> 
>  
> 
> “ _P_ _erseus”_ , The man with the gooseberry coloured eyes mocks, the remains of his straw blond hair swept to the side in their usual stance, his short and chubby frame towering over Max like a skyscraper in his current situation. “It’s nice to see you again, _my boy"_ , The man taunts, his scrubby hands fixing his black tie and Max lashes out, the whole chair moving with him, a growl emitting in the back of his throat. It’s almost an animalistic sound as it carries itself around the open, dark space of the warehouse. “I'm not your boy!”, He sneers, arms and legs trying to break themselves from the chains painfully tucked around them and the man moves back a step, a wand clenched between his fingers as he mutters something under his breath and then there's the splash of water hitting against skin and another painful hiss escaping into the air. “Holy water”, The straw blond haired male says as the corners of his lips turn up into a smirk. “ _Your favourite”._
> 
>  
> 
> Max closes his eyes, his breath heaving up and skin emitting sizzling smoke. He cranes his neck to the side, cyan coloured eyes fluttering open and catching the many pairs of eyes staring wearily at him, all chained down to their chairs in the same way as him and he let's out a rough, short laugh pass his lips. “It’s quite the party you’ve got here, Professor Slughorn”, The black haired male says, gaze running all around the  warehouse and its occupants before it stops at a pair of glowing yellow eyes opposite him and then quickly pass up to stare into the vivid gooseberry orbs of his old Potions Professor. Slughorn narrows his eyes at Max, his lips twisting in distastefulness as he pats down the creases in his smart button up shirt. “T _ell me_ , _Perseus, is this funny to you?_ ”, He asks, stressing the words through gritted teeth and Max looks up at him with a lopsided grin at his naturally pale face. “Death is but the next great adventure”, He answers lowly, the words coming out as a sign of a challenge and Slughorn sneers. “Foolish!”, He hisses, his fingers tightening around his wand as he raises it into the air, Max’s blazing blue eyes staring into his own vivid orbs in almost a mocking way, as if he's silently saying ‘ _give me your worst’_ and Slughorn does.
> 
> The sound of Latin being chanted fills the room soon followed by the sound of Max chuckling, his lips curving up as the pain of being exorcised fills his body from top to bottom. His arms strain, legs try to kick out as his body leans further into his chair, neck craning backward and groans of pain being held back by loud exhales of breath. “There's something on your chin”, He says through his exhales, “Third one down”, and then the pain intensifies and he growls, body trying to break free from the chains as the distant sounds of snickering makes it’s way to his ears. In the midst of his pain, his vision turns slightly blurry behind his glasses and he lets out a flat laugh, his mind taking it’s daily walk into his past. Flashes of men in black robes chanting their incarcerations of Latin at a small boy locked up in a cell under a church, the women screaming endlessly upon hours at what they called a ‘ _Monster’_ and a ‘ _Freak_ ’ buzz around in his head as a reminder of what Max _truly is_ and a muffled groan escapes his lips, eyes slightly watering at the edges and he quickly blinks them away as the pain abruptly stops, his head falling down and chest heaving up.
> 
>  
> 
> “You're nothing special _Potter_ ”, Slughorn taunts as he walks around the black haired male in a circle, his wand still tightly clutched between his fingers. He then stops behind Max’s chair, gooseberry eyes narrowed. “You aren't the _only_ Hybrid here”, He spits and Max raises his head back up, blood trickling down from his nose, a breathy laugh bubbling from his lips as his eyes make contact with the striking golden orbs from before. “Pleasure to make your acquaintance”, He winks and then groans as his head is pulled back by the ends of his dark locks, a disgusting breath near his ear and he tries to pull back only for the fingers to tighten around his hair. “Just like everyone else in this room, you, _Perseus_ _Potter,_ are an _abomination”_ , the whisper ghosts past his ear and Max grits his teeth as he finally pulls away from the fingers in his hair. “I’d appreciate if you didn't call me by _that_ name” Max sneers as his lips curve down and eyes dart to the chains around his wrists that tape him down to his chair. “ _Ah_ ”, Slughorn nods his head as he walks back around to face the black haired, blue eyed, half wolf, half wizard. “I almost forgot about your _real_ name... _Maximilian Blackwood...”,_ He drawls out. “Has quite the nice ring to it”, the Potions Master mocks with a smirk on his face.
> 
>  
> 
> “Why don't you slip into something more comfortable?”, The Blackwood asks and he leans back into his chair, eyes flickering at the business muggle wear the professor is wearing. “Like a coma”, He finishes with a nod to himself and a toothy grin. He's about to open his mouth and say something else when Slughorn flicks out his wand and the sound of a piercing crack echoes from wall to wall, soon followed by a deep exhale and the muttering of “Son of a bitch!” Max closes his eyes on instinct, the pain wasn't exactly unbearable but hey, he just got his shoulder dislocated, what could possible be any better than that? The sound of shoes lightly tapping against the stone floor then catches the males attention and when he finally opens his eyes, Slughorn is nowhere to be seen.
> 
>  
> 
> “Are...are you okay?”, A timid, hoarse sounding voice asks to Max’s left and the male rolls his eyes. Now that Slughorn isn't playing his shitty game with him he can finally have a good and proper look around. First, he turns his head to his left and sees a girl, _a mere human_ , with long dark brown hair and doe like eyes chained down to a chair just a few paces away from him. She's pretty but something about her just doesn't fit in with the half wolf, half wizard. He sends her an unimpressed look and then let's his eyes wander around the pale and bare walls of the warehouse, there's no windows, just a few lightbulbs hanging from the ceiling. They're barely working and it sets the large room into a dimly lit atmosphere. The next thing he notices is the red spray paint on the floor beneath him. It’s in the shape of a pentagon star with lunarich and runic symbols in each of the points. Max then narrows his eyes, head turning to his right to see two males, _Vampires_ , brothers probably, chained down to their chairs as well. The only thing different is that they're not as far away as the human is and that brings Max back to golden eyes, the male sat a meter away in front of him. He’s handsome, with sharp features, dark sandy hair and a bit of a stubble. Hybrid. The word echoes inside Max’s mind and then he cranes his neck to the side so he can see behind him. Two females, a female with pale skin and blonde hair, _a Vampire_ , and another female with dark hair, wide eyes and chocolate coloured skin, _a Witch_ . His attention shifts back to the Hybrid and then his eyes flicker behind him only to see four others, three dark haired males and one more blonde haired female, _all Vampires._
> 
>  
> 
> Now, if Max is correct, then they're all sat in extracts of their power. Hybrids in the middle, then the oldest Vampires in order two paces away around them in a circle, the Vampire brothers after them situated opposite each other other on both ends, the Witch and the probably newly turned Vampire with her on the outer side of the circle exactly four paces away, and lastly, the Human, outside all of the circles. “Oh, goodie”, Max grumbles under his breath as he reverts his attention to his dislocated shoulder instead of all the beings around him. Not all of them exactly looked like friendly people. He clicks his tongue and then, realization kicks into his system like a big wave hitting against the shore line on a beach. His eyes widen, the eccentric colour of cyan lighting up inside them and that seems to catch the other Hybrids immediate attention. The man’s eyes narrow and his head slightly tilts to the side, lips curving down in a scowl as if he knows what Max is about to do and he isn't exactly okay with it. On the other side, Max raises an eyebrow as if to challenge the latter, the subdued feeling of someone else's worry seeping down into his skin and he ignores it. He doesn't exactly have time to think about all the little details, he could go back to that later. “That isn’t a very good  _idea,_ much less a _plan_ ”, The man says, voice smooth and thick with his British accent and Max rolls his eyes at him. “Yeah, well, I don't see you coming up with anything better”, He fires back and then angles his body away from his dislocated shoulder, the Hybrid sat opposite him averts his eyes elsewhere and his lips purse into a straight line.
> 
>  
> 
> “You two know each other?”, A new voice asks from the opposite side that Max is angling his body from, it’s slightly rough but pleasant sounding and Max replies with a small “No” just as the man with the golden like eyes replies with “Yes” and then they both make eye contact before reverting their eyes. “Sort off”, They both reply and soon after the half wizard, half wolf of the two let's out a small grunt as the gruesome sound of a bone snapping in half reaches everyone's ears. Max heaves out a shaky breath followed by a sigh from the other Hybrid in the room, the pain travels up his arm towards his shoulder blade and then to his collarbone, suddenly he wishes he wasn't so rash with all his conclusions. He leans his head back, damp black hair sticking to his forehead and Max licks over his dry lips. “ _I pray to the archangel Gabriel…_ ”, He breathes out and then winces as he tries to angle his body back to its original position, “Get your shitty ass here Gabe”, He complains and then winces once more as he gets into his normal sitting position, his right arm twisted through, shoulder dislocated and collarbone popping out from his light blue, almost white, denim button up shirt.
> 
>  
> 
> “Gabriel is currently busy”, A voice chimes in, the sound of it quiet and soft, almost silk like and it says the words in a firm conference as if saying it in declaration. It’s slightly drowned out by the sound of wings fluttering and Max raises his head to see a familiar fiery, red headed female stood outside the circle next to the Human girl. She’s dressed in a black shirt accompanied by a deep red leather jacket, some ripped black skinny’s and a pair of dark gray boots. “I broke my arm for his bullshit, what do you mean he’s busy?”, Max snarls out and scowls at the newcomer. The female let's out a sigh and instead reaches down for the knife hidden inside the side of her boot. She pulls out the sharp, silver object and then proceeds to scratch out the red paint of the pentagram circle near her, once it's scratched out she steps over the red paint and makes her way straight to Max, long red hair swaying behind her and dark blue eyes glowing. She snaps her fingers and then the chains around Max’s wrists and ankles unclasp themselves from his chair and he clicks his tongue once more as he takes his stand, body aching all over. The chains around his ankles disappear but the ones around his wrists stay, keeping his arms at a waists width, a bit like hand cuffs. “Fantastic”, He grumbles as he pulls at them with his good arm, the other too useless at the moment to do anything, “They just _had_ to be Angel proof”.
> 
>  
> 
> “D-did you just say _Angel_ ?”, The dark skinned, wide eyed Witch stutters out from the back and Max can't help but send her one of his unimpressed looks. “Yes”, The red haired newcomer nods her head. “My name is Eve, I'm one of the lord's Angels”, She explains and Max sends her a look as well. “Good one Eve, while you're on the topic of Angels why don't you also explain to her how she's gonna be thrown into the _pit_ because of her birth right?”, The half wolf, half wizard male asks sarcastically and Eve narrows her eyes at him dangerously. Before the female can say anything else, Max turns on his heels and makes a beeline to step over the red paint. “Where are you going?”, Eve asks, eyebrows scrunching up and eyes flickering to the males broken arm. The black haired male stops in his steps right in front of the red line and turns to look back at the Angel, “Get them out and find Teddy, that’s all you have to do. _You do your job and i’ll do mine_ ”, He says in a murmur and then he steps over the red paint, his body twisting up into various of different colours before he disappears into thin air with a _‘crack!’_
> 
>  
> 
>                        _
> 
>   
> 


	2. Chapter Two

 

 

> **Chapter Two**

**A Guardian, Is Who I Call Forth**

 

> Eve does as she’s told to, it’s what she was made for; orders. She snaps her fingers and with a click, all the chains and cuffs in the room fall to the ground with a small _thud_. “I’d run as far as I possibly could, if I were you”, The red haired speaks up to the creatures around her, and they stare at her, some wearily, some knowing and others just nodding their heads curtly. “W-what?”, The human of the group speaks up, wide eyes full of fear and face pale. “Human emotions do tend to get in the way, therefore, blood does spread” Eve explains plainly, her eyes flickering around the room before a sigh escapes her lips and she disappears into thin air with only but the sound of wings fluttering left behind.

 

> “Isn't that just peachy”, One of the Vampires mutters lowly, his icy blue orbs swirling with annoyance as his lips set into a scowl on his handsome face. “I suppose a truce would abide for now”, A more sophisticated voice breaks through the silence that then follows. Another Vampire, his dark eyes slightly narrowed and lips in a thin line. There's murmurs of agreement and some arguments before they all decide on what to do. They only hope, that somehow, they don't get caught up in whatever is actually going on, and then the door is slammed open. Numerous cloaked figures flood in, faces covered to the brim and thin wooden sticks held in their gloved hands. The Hybrid of the group charges first, fingers ripping through skin and pulling out a _full, pumping heart_. They all then attack and do what they have to do, growls passing and skin shredding.

 

> It’s only a couple of minutes later, that they all pile out the front door of the warehouse, covered in ounces of blood and dirt, breaths coming out in heavy puffs of air and eyes flickering around in haze of confusion. They're somewhere in the woods, far away from the Mystic Falls civilisation but close enough to reach the neighbouring town over if they knew their way out. The sky is dark, vacant with only a few clouds and the moon is shining off in the distance providing much needed light.
> 
>  
> 
> Then there’s an ear shattering, enormous explosion. It was as though a fist of orange flames had decided to punch its way out of the right side of the Warehouse. Windows shattered. Smoke and fire rushed out. Thousands of pieces of glass and steel, a deadly rainfall, showered down and the Vampires, Witch, Hybrid and Human had all ran for the sake of their lives. “Elena!”, One of the Vampires called through the struggle but gained no reply as the chaos took over in the form of sound and power.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~
> 
>  
> 
> Max steadily walked through the smoke of the explosion, he was after all, the cause of it. The icy blueness of his eyes generated a  feeling like he was pulling every single being into a lake of frozen emotions. It was as if all the myriad shades of blue swirled together to form a whirlpool of apprehension. His lips quirked up slightly at the sight of his cap-mates from the Warehouse, and he pulled up his non-broken arm to run a hand through his jet black hair, the broken chains around his hand rattling slightly. The explosion had split the cuffs through the middle and he could now move one arm without the other following. His gaze then flickered away, to the man that once taught him in school and now was fighting against him.
> 
>  
> 
> “Professor”, Max calls in a sarcastic greeting and the gooseberry eyed male a few paces away from the half Wizard half Wolf grits his teeth. “Blackwood”, The older man strains but then his lips turn up into a smirk. “Oh well”, The Professor taunts, “I suppose plan B is always an option”, he proclaims as he overlooks the destroyed warehouse and liters of blood on Max’s hands and clothing. There's glass and steel and other things carelessly thrown around the open space in the middle of the woods, his men are dead and yet, he still feels as if he has the upper hand in this one.
> 
>  
> 
> The sound of wings then snap Slughorn back to his senses and he lets out a laugh as Eve appears with a small, familiar four year old boy. His hair is coloured vibrant in pink neon and his amber eyes are wide with tears and fear. He tries to shake Eve’s grip off from his wrist but that proves to be insufficient as the Angel of the two tightens her grip and then throws the kid forward onto the ground towards the Professor. The kid raises his head with a small whimper, eyes catching Max off in the distance, “Daddy!”, He calls in a croak as more tears spill down his face.
> 
>  
> 
> Max’s jaw tenses, fingers cracking eerily down beside his thighs as a low, threatening growl emits from his throat. His eyes then flicker from cyan to gold, slits tearing down through the middle of his eyes like a wild animal. “What are you going to do, _Potter?”,_ Slughorn calls with a smirk, his meaty hand grabbing Teddy by the scruff of his neck and picking him up easily. “ _Oh_ ”, Max says shaking his head, “It’s not your turn _yet_ ”, and his gaze turns to the red headed Angel beside the Potions Master. A flat laugh then booms from the half Wizard half Wolf. Slughorn stills and drops the 4 year old boy down the the ground. “He’s gone crazy”, He mutters disdainfully.
> 
>  
> 
> “You betrayed me”, Blackwood states, his gaze not wavering and voice steady, “No one in the history of torture's been tortured with torture like the torture _you'll_ be tortured with”, The jet black haired male threatens, venom spitting out harshly from his mouth in the form of words and sharp fangs suddenly descending down from his gums. Eve takes a wavering step back, eyes avoiding the piercing gaze on her form, and then, with the sound of wings fluttering off in the distance, disappears in a flash.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~
> 
>  
> 
> “ _Fuck_ ”, The Vampire curses, his sharp blue eyes widening at the sight of the child being brought onto the battlefield, he suddenly doesn't seem so convinced of just running away into safety just like they had all planned. “We should help”, The Human of the group states, her hand running through her long brown hair and doe like eyes narrowing ever so slightly. “And who made you the leader?”, Another Vampire speaks up, this time it’s a female, her straight blonde her contrasting well against her porcelain like complexion and pale blue eyes staring down the Human girl in distaste. “This isn't our fight”, The Hybrid then voices, his gold like eyes turning into softer shades of jade blue and accent thick as ever. “Were leaving”, He announces.
> 
>  
> 
> “ _You're not going anywhere”_ , Slughorn declares, gooseberry orbs zeroing onto his current escapees. He pulls out his wand and mutters a few things under his breath. The wind howls in the dark of the night and then, shadows emerge from the thicker parts of the woods. They shape themselves into forms of deadly animals and even humans, warriors of time and then they charge, forward, as if in war towards the opposing country; the escapees.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~
> 
>  
> 
> The golden eyed, black haired twenty-two year old takes a deep breath and flutters his eyes closed. He raises his right hand, the one that's not broken, and lifts it towards the dark deemed sky, index finger pointing upwards. He doesn't have his wand on him, he knows Slughorn has it and when this is all over, he promises to himself, that he’ll just have to return Teddy back to Harry because he, himself, is sometimes too dangerous with all the people after his head. Max thinks of all his happy memories, _meeting Luna for the first time, teaching Harry how to play sly poker, getting his hair ruffled by Remus Lupin, helping Draco with his crush on a Ravenclaw, seeing the non-magical Wolf pack in the forbidden forest, charming Professor Snape's black cape into a bright pink with Fred and George, getting his forehead kissed by Tonks and finally, seeing Teddy walk for the first time._ He opens his eyes, the dark moulded shadows around him shrouding back in fear from the sudden blinding light around him. It folds over him like a cloak.
> 
>  
> 
> Slughorn stumbles back, lips stretching into a scowl. “Unbelievable!”, He growls. “You bloody Potter prodigies!” And while he’s too busy screaming, Teddy scrambles to his feet and dashes forward into a run as fast as his little legs can take him, tears streaming down from his eyes and making his vision blurry, and yet, the four year old keeps going. He closes his eyes. A loud growl comes from above him and he opens his eyes just in time to see a wolf. Its thick pelt of thick grey fur is risen and stood sharply on end, it’s large body literally flying over his small frame and landing with a loud _thud_ as it lands on all its fours. Teddy spares it one more glance and then returns back to running, hair switching between jet black and bright pink. The sudden flash of white around him makes him stop in his tracks, little wisps of bright smoke flying around him. A patronus; in the shape of an _Eagle_ . Teddy’s wide amber eyes then flicker back to the wolf and how _swiftly_ , _sharply_ and _familiarly_ it moves. The four year old then realises that the Wolf is Max and the patronus isn't his father's. No, he’s seen it somewhere before, he’s sure of it. And then it clicks in the small boy's mind; _Draco._ The patronus belongs the _Draco_. The amber eyed child raises his head, eyes following the numerous wisps of blinding white in the battle field aiding the creatures on it.
> 
>  
> 
> There's a Lion, proudly snapping it’s jaws into one of the Shadows in an aid to a brown haired female, and a Hare rapidly rummaging, tearing through the moulded wisps of black. And Cats, with spectacle markings around their eyes running around with a Fox tagging behind them. Off in the distance, Teddy is sure that he can see a familiar Stag charging through it’s enemies and in the sky, flies a Blue Bird, its wings wings fluttering as it dives down to aid in help. He stares in awe, even with all the darkness around him, the light charms pull through and fight. He wonders if one day, he’ll be able to cast a Patronus.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~
> 
>  
> 
> The half Vampire half Werewolf stares with confusion whirling in his jade coloured eyes as the see through Wolf in smoke of white bares its fangs through the mould of dark shadows that was just about to attack him. It’s cryptic blue eyes stare at him and then it raises it’s head towards the sky, a howl escaping its throat as it evaporates into wisps of dazzling white. The Hybrid looks around him wearily, the other animals are too, disappearing in the same manner. He flickers his eyes over to the real Wolf, who’s slowly making it’s way towards the small boy, it’s grey fur covered in dark mud and deep scarlet patches. It limps, and then falls into a heap onto the floor in front of the boy. The four year old inches closer and wraps his arms around the large Wolf’s neck.
> 
>  
> 
> “Damn”, The dark skinned Witch behind him utters quietly to herself, her eyes wide and face smeared in dirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Kudos? Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!  
> 1\. unbeta'ed (as usual)  
> 2\. may be slightly OOC for a few characters

 

> **Chapter Three**
> 
>   **The First Reaction**
> 
>  
> 
> Max drowns himself in alcohol at the Mystic Grill. He takes shot after shot after shot and has completely lost count after the thirty fourth. He wonders how he can still see through his black rimmed glasses and then remembers that, oh, he's a Hybrid, of course. Maybe, the alcohol was taking some effect after all. He leans his head onto his free cast arm against the bar and sighs through his nose, his whole body is bruised and beaten and honestly, he wishes the ground would just open up already and swallow him whole. Oh how his wishes never came true at the right time. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Tough day?”, An all too familiar voice asks and Max sharply raises his head, cyan coloured eyes narrowed and zeroed into jade coloured orbs. He huffs and turns back to his shots, grabs one and downs it. The feeling of something scathing down his throat like fire soothes his nerves and he exhales deeply. “What do you want?”, Max mutters as the jade coloured eyed male takes a seat on the stool beside him at the bar. “Those bruises look stunning on you, love”, The other male notes with a curl of his lips instead and Max rolls his eyes, completely ignoring the term of endearment. The jet black haired male of the two then brings his fingers to his face and gently places them over the dark bruise on the side of his cheek and then over the bruise right under his left eye. A thoughtful hum passes Max’s lips but otherwise, he stays silent. The two then sit in silence, one hybrid to another with only the mild buzz of chatter and clutter in the background.
> 
>  
> 
> “My name is Klaus”, The older of the two voices, jade blue orbs flickering across the other male’s pale face as if taking in every little detail. “Max”, The cyan coloured eyed male sighs lowly in greeting, and then, with his non broken hand, reaches for his last shot and downs it. Max glances to the clock on one of the walls away from the booth and clicks his tongue. “Gotta go”, The jet black haired male mumbles, places a few dollars on the booth table and before Klaus can get even an utter in, the latter is already gone. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~
> 
>  
> 
> Max stops in front of the small kindergarten school and his eyes flicker around at all the parents, he's obviously, the youngest out of all of them. He sighs through his nose as he passes the old but newly painted, crooked gates and clenches his jaw as a few older females spare him glances and point their fingers. It’s annoying and the Half Wizard Half Wolf can feel his blood boil. The bruises on his face and his broken arm probably don't make him a good image either. He curses himself for his bad luck. With his shoulders slightly hunched and scowl at his face, the jet black haired male makes his way towards the main office. 
> 
>  
> 
> After he had took Teddy back to their current house from the battle last week, he promised himself that he would give him either back to Harry or Grandma Andromeda but as soon as he mentioned it, Teddy had burst into tears and his hair had changed fully to jet black. He didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay and Max being who he was, had gave in. Just two days ago, he had more or less healed and Teddy had started begging him to go to school. Literally, out of nowhere. The kid had never before even thought about school, in fact, all he wanted to do was stay at home and learn all the needed things from Max. Suddenly asking to go to school was something...weird. 
> 
> And yet, here Max was, inside the main office of a local kindergarten politely asking a nice, old staff lady for a form of enrollment. He never thought this day would come. “Be sure to take care”, The old lady voices her concern, the wrinkles beside her eyes crinkling slightly as her thin lips fall down into a frown. Max sends her a reassuring smile. “I will, have a good day”, He says and with a wave of his hand, he's out the automatic sliding doors with the form folded in his pocket and making his way back towards the crooked old gates. 
> 
>  
> 
> The male then suddenly stops in his tracks, lips forming a small ‘o’ as he notices a certain Hybrid standing outside the crooked gates with his hands stuffed in his pockets. “Klaus”, Max mutters with slight confusion as he walks to the Half Vampire Half Wolf. The females from before that are still near the gates break out into whispers and the black haired male just really wants to punch their heads in. “There's someone following you”, Klaus states casually as his lips slightly dip down and eyes slightly narrow. “And that someone isn't you?”, Max teases with a small grin as amusement flashes in his eyes from the way that Klaus glares down at him. “Kidding”, The younger of the two mumbles with a roll of his eyes. “I can handle it on my own”, He then says as his lips form into a scowl. A low growl emits from Klaus’s throat and Max narrows his cyan colored orbs, the vivid colour flashing in his eyes brightly as their eyes lock. “You're weak” Klaus stresses through his teeth and Max’s scowl deepens. “Says who?”, He challenges and then yelps, his eyes closing from the pain around the wrist of his good arm. “Says me”, Klaus informs with a curl of his lips as his fingers loosen their sudden grip around Max’s wrist but they don't let go, they hang there, loosely. Max snaps his eyes open, irritated of course. He's about to say something stupid, probably the first words that jump to his mind to form a comeback but his ears flicker and he shuts his mouth. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Are they arguing?”, Someone whispers of from the side. “I think he abuses him”, Another person whispers and then there's a few gasps. Max really wants to just walk over and tell them all to fuck off, that it's not their fucking business but alas, he stays put and bites his tongue to keep himself quiet. He probably looks like a child who's just been told of by their parent. Klaus let's out a little chuckle at the sight. “It's not funny”, Max grumbles, cheeks puffing out as if he's just been defeated at his best game. The sandy brown haired male of the two flickers his jade blue orbs over to the group of gossiping females and then turns his attention back to the more or less agitated Max. Klaus can't help but carefully, and steadily raise the shorter male's hand towards his lips and gingerly kiss the back of his knuckles; eyes never leaving Max’s stare. The jet black haired males pupils dilate, the sea of cyan swirling around in waves of confusion and Klaus pulls back at the sudden jolt of a heartbeat lapping over his own. Max’s face flushes and he abruptly pulls his hand back, words stuttering out of his mouth and then he's off, speed walking away. Klaus stares after him a small sigh leaving his lips. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~
> 
>  
> 
> “Daddy!”, Teddy cheers as soon as Max opens the door to their relatively normal sized house. Max had brought it as soon as he and Teddy had came to Mystic Falls almost a week ago. It was, for the time being, their current residence and boy were they lucky with how only a few other houses were around them. It meant peace and quiet. Something they both needed. “Teddy!”, Max greets back with a grin as he picks the five year old up with his non-broken arm and gives him a little spin. The turquoise haired boy giggles, amber eyes shining brightly. “Did you bwing it?”, He asks as Max sets the five year old back onto the floor. “Yuuuuuuup”, Max answers with a stretch on his ‘u’s. Teddy giggles once more and then runs to go into the living room as soon as he hears the starting theme to Mr Maker. 
> 
>  
> 
> The Half Wizard Half Wolf let's out a small sigh and looks out through the eye hole in the door, his eye catching the suspicious movement of someone darting right around one of the bushes on the opposite side of the street. “Klaus wasn't kidding”, Max mutters quietly to himself and then reaches for his wand; 11 inch, Acacia Wood and Horned Serpent core. He steps back and lifts it towards the door knob and raises his wards up. They weren't strong enough prior to Max’s injuries but for the moment they would have to do. “Stupid Klaus”, The jet black haired male then grumbles, lips turning down into a scowl and cheeks heating up at the memory of earlier. He really hates himself sometimes. 
> 
> ~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short but...Thoughts? Kudos? Thank you for reading! Also, HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! 
> 
> \-----
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING!  
> 1\. unbeta'ed (as usual)  
> 2\. may be slightly OOC for a few characters

>  
> 
> **Chapter Four**
> 
> **The Mirror Leads To Naught**
> 
>  
> 
> The form of enrollment for Teddy would have to take at least a month of consideration before they would allow Teddy to attend the first year course of school. Max found that stupid. Mystic falls was so small, why did it have to take a month before they decided to let Teddy in? Sighing, the jet black haired male shoved his hands inside the pockets of his 
> 
> denim jacket, the cast no longer on his broken arm. He let out a small humm, his legs taking him automatically on the route to the Mystic Grill. Teddy was back at home, sleeping and the house was now heavily warded. If anything did happen, Teddy had the floo and Max’s number was always on speed dial on the home phone. The sight of something bright in the corner of Max’s eye caught his attention and he stopped in his steps, head turning to the right to see an old antique shop; it’s walls tearing down in age, windows covered in cardboard but the red paint glistening in welcome. The Half Wizard Half Wolf then shrugs his shoulder and  proceeds to cross the road. It's not exactly like he had anything better to do. 
> 
>  
> 
> Opening the door, the sound of bells lightly chiming welcome Max into the antique store. His nose churns at the smell of something rancid and his eyes slightly tear up from all the dust. Candles are placed around the room in dim light. The twenty one year old wipes at his eyes from the bottom of his glasses and takes a good look around the shop. Antiques crowded the stuffy little shop, a glorious hotchpotch of cultures and fashions through the ages. There was everything from ancient China to early Islam. There were English tea pots and Russian dolls, all of them covered in a fine layer of dust. Max stared at the dolls, their wide dull looking eyes slightly giving him the creeps. The jet black haired male then walked around the room, stopping every now and then to get a good look at something. “How boring”, Max mutters lowly to himself, cyan coloured orbs wandering aimlessly around the stuffy little room until they stop at something tall and covered in a thin white papery sheet. The male makes his way towards it, interest swarming into his system like bees crowding around a jar of honey. 
> 
>  
> 
> The object is taller than Max by a few heads and the male carefully pulls the sheet off, the glistening view of his own face reflecting in the object. “A mirror”, He murmurs lowly, eyes slightly narrowing as he takes a step back. It looks familiar, like Max has seen it somewhere before but he can't quite place his finger onto it. The mirror is lined with gold, the shape in the rise of an oval and on each side, two small tower like points reach out. At the top of the mirror, words are inscribed, etched into the old golden lining. “ _ Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi” _ , Max says softly, words flowing out of his mouth in confusion. “I show not your face but your heart's desire…”, He trails off, a sense of déjà vu striking him down. Cyan coloured eyes stare into the mirror, confusion reflecting back. 
> 
>  
> 
> “What do you see, love?”, A Voice asks, the accent thick and familiar. Max turns his head back, eyes wide and mouth opening into an ‘ _ o’  _ shape. It’s Klaus, leaning against the dark oak door, eyes shimmering in gold and lips twitched up into a smirk. Max sends him a glare. “I don't see anything”, He says, voice flat and gaze returning back to the mirror. “The mirror of Erised hasn't exactly worked with me before”, The black haired male mutters, his brain finally working out where he's seen the mirror before, back in Hogwarts. Except the fact that the mirror was supposed to be shattered, or so Max was told. “People see themselves as stars”, He says, “Or with someone they love”. Klaus stares at Max, eyes boring straight through him in curiosity. “Usually it's something the person has lost”, Max slows his words down to a murmur, eyes casting down to the ground as he stuffs his hands into his pockets. A chuckle passes between his lips. “Maybe that's why I can't see anything”, He says to himself. 
> 
>  
> 
> At the door, Klaus’ eyes shimmer from gold to jade and his lips form a frown. He walks over to Max and stops in front of the mirror, eyes flickering to look at himself. It takes a while, but the mirror glazes over and then three hazy images beside him start to form. Klaus feels his throat tighten. He can't say out loud what he sees. Max stares up at him, his blue eyes tearing through the dark. The older being of the two can't seem to form words, he coughs lightly and then turns on his heels to walk out. 
> 
>  
> 
> \----
> 
>  
> 
> Max is on his way home from a few quick shots at the Mystic Grill. He takes his usual route, but of course, someone is hot on his tail. “I just want some peace”, Max mutters lowly to himself as he turns a corner into one of the alleyways. It’s slightly darker out now with the clouds gathering hastily for the upcoming storm. The black haired male let's out a little sigh and his shoulders slump in tiredness as he walks deeper into the alleyway. He reckons it will be a quick meet and greet with a little twist and that will be it, or so he hopes. Before he can get any deeper into the alleyway, there's the sudden touch of someone's hands - fingers grabbing his dark hair in a tight lock and then his head is smashed against the closest wall. Max blacks out right after that. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~
> 
>  
> 
> Okay. So maybe Max had miscalculated a few things, it certainly wouldn't have been the first time in his life. But,  _ why _ \- Why the fuck did he always end up tied to a chair, in chains he probably could never get off? Life was sometimes too hard, and Fate?  _ Oh _ , Fate hated Max. The half Wizard, half Wolf let's out a sigh, cyan coloured eyes skimming around his new cell. Truly interesting, of course - bare walls, nothing in sight, just Max all by himself tied down to a chair in chains  _ once a-fucking-gen. _ This routine was starting to piss off the jet black haired male. 
> 
>  
> 
> Soon enough Max heard a door open, he raised his head, cyan coloured eyed swirling in a rage of annoyance as the slow creaking off the door made its way towards his ears. His eyes then squinted, the light flooding into his cell almost blinding him. The Hybrid let out a dry groan. “Seriously? Are you trying to actually blind me?” He asked, voice slightly hoarse and tone sarcastic. Once Max’s eyes adjusted to the new brightness, the first thing he noticed was the door - The door was the grey of unburnished silver, dull and spotted with years of water damage. The dark haired male wondered if he could possibly break it open by sheer strength itself, after all, his wand had once again been taken off from him.  _ Wonderful _ , Max concluded. Then, he caught stare of a pair of peculiar silvery-blue eyes and instinctively, Max’s lips sneered back, eyes flashing dangerously golden and fangs tearing through his gums in a flash of speed. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot shorter than my other chapters - but hey? At least its still am update... Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope most of you have enjoyed the first chapter as much as I had fun typing it up. I'd be glad if some of you dropped some kudos or maybe gave a comment. Thank you! (And please stay tuned lmao)


End file.
